Realistic Dreams
by Smellen
Summary: Ellen was an average modern day girl but after falling asleep one day her life soon took an interesting turn especially after meeting a certain pirate...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first ever fanfic, so if you think it isn't very good, don't be to harsh on me but help where ever you can or where ever you see fit. So please review, all comments are welcome**

Xchibi-pirateX

Chapter one

In an old dingy classroom it was nearing the end of lesson and the end of the day. The students were eyeing the clock, desperate to escape the prison that their school had become.

Among these was a girl, with blue eyes and blonde/brown hair, some would call it 'dirty blonde', it was tied up in a pony tail, her name was Ellen Tellsing.

How much she longed to be back in the summer holidays that they'd just had, although being as crappy as it was, anything was better then school. 'Come on!' she thought angrily to herself, as she too joined in the staring contest with the clock whilst fumbling with her tie.

About a minute or so later, there was the ringing noise that everyone had been longing for, the bell, finally the school day had ended.

Ellen let out a sigh of relief as she thought, 'hallelujah, we finally get to go home… until tomorrow – damn!'

Home time was always the same, swarms of people all heading in the same direction, anywhere away from school!

As Ellen reached the school steps, she was greeted by her friends and they then walked to the end of the drive.

'Well how was your day then?' one girl with dark hair asked.

'Hmmm… let me think, GAY. The new rules are crap, C1 this and C2 that, do that and you'll get a C3! God, it does my head in, role on half term!' Ellen sarcastically said as she mimicked the teachers she'd had that day.

'Yeah, that'd pretty much sums up my day. Well Ellen, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, hug!' the girl replied, stretching out her arms. Ellen nodded and hugged her friend.

'See you tomorrow Frankie, see you everyone!' Ellen yelled, and turned in the opposite direction to her friends and began to walk home.

As she walked home, she bumped into a boy called Daniel (not literally). He was a couple of years or so younger than her, he began to speak:

'Hi Ellen, did you get any C3's today?'

'No, did you?' she replied. Daniel blushed and began to scratch his head.

'Yeah, I've got detention tomorrow after school' Daniel said starting to laugh.

'Well that sucks, these new rules are bloody stupid, they're too strict, you only have to ask for a piece of paper and you get a C2!' Ellen snarled, which made Daniel laugh even more. They walked a little further when Daniel reached his house;

'See you Ellen' Daniel said.

'Yeah, see you' Ellen replied.

When she got home, the house was empty apart from her dog that ran in wagging her tail and jumped up her leg. Ellen dropped her bag on the floor and began to stroke the dogs head. After a minute or so the dog walked off into another room. So Ellen picked up the bag she'd just dropped and went upstairs to her room.

When she got there, she once again dropped the bag on the floor this time going inside it for her pencil case which she threw on her bed and her MP3 player which she put round her neck. She then went into her wardrobe for her drawing pad. With it she flopped on to the bed.

She sat staring at the drawing pad for what seemed like 10-15 minutes. She liked to draw but she felt school had sucked what imagination she had out of her head. Plus she had a headache which she was sure didn't help.

'Its no good' she thought, leaning back against her pillows and letting her head sink into them. She closed her eyes intending to think of something to draw. But instead of doing what she intended to do, she fell asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It didn't take long before Ellen was consumed by her dreams (or so she thought). She felt as though she was being pulled this way and that, when she suddenly found herself in almost complete darkness.

Ellen looked around her and sat up. From what she could see, she was in a small shabby barn for storing hay, considering that's what she had been lying on.

'How weird…' Ellen thought as she stood up. She could see the outline of a door directly in front of her. So, wanting to find out where she was, she headed for it, stumbling along the way.

'Oh crap.' Ellen muttered, as she stumbled for the third time and fell into the door.

'Ow, bloody door!' she exclaimed, whilst punching it, which also hurt her hand. Fuming, she rummaged for a handle. She found it, roughly level with her waist; it was one of those latches that you'd see in a castle. So Ellen lifted the latch, pushed the door and cautiously walked through it.

On the other side, Ellen found herself in an ally. It was pretty dark and very smelly, 'God its worse then the girls toilets at school!' she exclaimed holding her nose. As she looked to her right, she could see light at the end of the ally, but because the ally was so long the light didn't reach where she was standing.

So Ellen began walking towards the end, trying to avoid numerous boxes and barrels along the way. As she got closer, she could here lots of screaming and shouting, laughter and very loud bangs. 'A party perhaps?' she thought.

When she finally reached the end, she leaned against the wall and rubbed her legs where she hadn't managed to avoid the some of the objects in the ally.

As Ellen looked out of the ally, her mouth dropped to the floor (not literally) and her eyes became very wide at the shock of what she saw in front of her. 'Well what I thought before is now the biggest understatement of the year!' she thought allowed. She had to, the noise was so loud.

In front of her was a square full of people, 'People?' she questioned herself, 'More like animals…' People were chasing each other, mainly men chasing woman in low lying dresses. 'I wonder why?' Ellen said sarcastically, shuddering. Others were fighting, dangling each other off balconies or just drinking; she even saw someone being dunked in a well.

As Ellen stood there, mouth open, she didn't notice a youngish man sitting next to her on a crate. He began to speak;

'Ello love… do ye wanna be my beshtest mate?' he began. Ellie turned round in shock and was about to speak when the man fell off the crate and began to snore on the floor.

'He's completely out of his face!' Ellen yelled in disgust but wanting to laugh at the same time. She soon discovered that's what was wrong with everyone she could see around her.

She took in a deep breath and began to walk into the crowds to ask where she was. However, Ellen soon realised that this was becoming an impossible task because as she got further into the crowds of people, she couldn't hear herself think, let alone hear anyone else. 'This is stupid!' Ellen's conscience screamed. 'They're all out of their faces and beating the crap out of each other!'

She decided to take refuge under a nearby cart, after already avoiding two or three fights. 'I've got to move from here, somewhere safe… Where the hell would that be!' Ellen thought, as she peered out from under the cart.

As she did so, a man was running round yelling as loud as he could, bashing anyone he could on the head with a stick. Unfortunately for Ellen, he was heading straight for her seeing her as an easy target as she was on the floor. But when Ellen realised it was too late. She tried to pull her head back under the cart but she was too slow. He lowered the stick, level with her head and struck the side of her head as he ran past. He carried on running only to be grabbed by a group of men further along and beaten with his own stick.

Ellen felt a searing pain in her head, it was worse than any headache that she had ever had. As she looked in front of her, her eye sight gradually became fuzzy and the sounds around her becoming more muffled by the second, stars begun to dance in front of her eyes.

'Oh bugger' she thought as her head fell and hit the floor; left in complete darkness. The blow had knocked her unconscious and she began to dream once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'd just like to thank MentalPatient911 and AngelsWings5 for reviewing my story so far and giving me supportive comments, you guys rock! (also my mates at school such as Jo and Frankie who also praise it, thank you!) **

Xchibi-pirateX

Chapter Three

Ellen had many different dreams, from being on holiday to being chased by a crowd of drunkards (ok maybe that wasn't a dream). Eventually, she was woken by a cool breeze that tickled her face and made her smile.

She opened her eyes, but couldn't see clearly as her sight was blurred. So she blinked a couple of times and it went back into focus. Right in front of her face, she could see part of a wooden wheel and past that, a cobbled square with crates and barrels randomly placed around it. On the floor she could see many bottles and shattered glass, along with the odd person, sleeping.

'What the-'Ellen began, using her arms to push herself up. Forgetting where she was, she hit the back of her head on the cart she was still under.

'Ow!' she yelped, collapsing back onto her front. She rolled over onto her back, cursing under her breathe to see what she had hit.

'A cart?' Ellen said baffled. 'Ok, now I'm confused.' With that, she rolled back onto her front, crawled out from under the cart and stood up. Obviously, the blow from the night before had made a bigger impact then she thought, as she staggered a few paces and grabbed the nearest lamppost.

'What the hell!' she exclaimed, as memories of last night came flooding back to her.

'I thought last night was a dream, a very weird dream but a dream never the less?' she pondered. As she did so, she rubbed her head where she had not long hit it.

'But then again; if last night was a dream and this too is a dream, then why does my head, back and legs hurt and ache so much? I've never had a dream or even a nightmare where I've felt pain.' Her conscience argued. Ellen didn't know what to think and the more she thought about it the more she got confused.

'That's it!' she shouted, pausing as some of the sleeping bodies stirred. 'I'm going for a walk, to clear my head' she concluded in her mind. But where to go was the question, as there were many streets, lanes and alleys that split off from the square. As she looked down one street, she could just see the sea, azure blue and glittering in the distance.

'Ah the sea, that means a beach. That'd be a calming scenic route to take' Ellen assured herself. So she let go of the lamppost she was still clinging too, stood tall, took a deep breath and began to walk (slowly to begin with as she didn't want to gain another injury by falling over).

As Ellen walked along, she passed many shops and taverns. Sleeping people looked like a feature outside most of the taverns. Although most people in the street were sleeping (no doubt from the night before), there were a few others twittering about, looking very awake.

'They must be the early birds. They're a lot cleaner too' Ellen thought, smiling. As she continued her walk, she kept getting the odd stare and glance from the people in the street. She looked down at her shirt; it was quite dirty from the night before.

'I wonder what they're looking at. My shirt may be dirty, but I'm still a lot cleaner then most of them!' She thought, letting off a smirk. So Ellen just ignored them, but what she didn't know, was that she had attracted a crowd of several men.

Later on she did notice as she kept casually looking behind her (you know, as you do). So Ellen quickened her pace, but so did her followers. Realising this, she suddenly became nervous and began to run. She didn't know where she was going but running sounded a better idea then walking. However when she looked behind, her followers were still on her tail. 'Oh crap!' she screeched in her head, running faster than she had ever run before.

When she glanced back again, she noticed that there were only three in pursuit. 'Ha! They must've of given up. I can easily escape these!' she assured herself. As she turned a corner she screamed and skidded to a halt. There, in front of her were the other men she thought she'd lost. 'Oh shit…' she thought fear taking control of her. By this time the other three had caught up. One man began to speak;

'What ye be doing here missy? Are ye lost?' he chuckled menacingly. He was quite stumpy and podgy with a very sly look about him.

In fear Ellen didn't utter a word and slowly began to walk backwards. Suddenly she bumped into someone and with a gasp she turned around.

In front of her stood a tallish man, whose appearance really fascinated her. He was wearing a black coat, blue trousers and brown boots. He had brown eyes that were very dark around the edges; he also had a moustache and a beard that had been braided into two braids. Ellen found his hair the most interesting; it was dark brown, possibly black, with some dreadlocks and beads braided into it and a red bandanna around his forehead, as an accessory she assumed…   



	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Would just like to thank **MentalPatient911 **and **powderedsugar **for your supportive comments, you guys are awesome. keep teh reviews comin, they are greatly appreciated**

Xchibi-pirateX

Chapter Four

Ellen was too busy taking in the stranger's appearance that she didn't even notice him speak.

'Excuse me.' He said, looking down at Ellen with a smile, revealing a few golden teeth. He then became puzzled, as he noticed the other men that surrounded her.

'Are you ok love?' he asked, sounding quite concerned. Ellen didn't utter a word. She was too bewildered by the situation she was in and pretty scared too. The man could see the fear in her face; looked in the direction of the plump man and scowled;

'What are you doing here and what do you want?' he said sternly, swaying slightly.

'We could ask ye the same question. Besides who are ye to question our business?' the plump man replied, chuckling menacingly like he had done before, making Ellen shudder.

'Who you ask?' the other man retorted, 'I mate, am Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?' the man now known as Jack concluded. The plump mans eyes widened as murmurs exploded amongst the group. However they soon went silent as Jack began to speak; 'So, as a personal request, go away' he said, grinning.

Pulling his act together, the plump pirate replied deviously; 'And if we refuse, what are ye going to do 'bout it?'

Jack let out a sigh and swiftly grabbed his pistol from his belt and pointed it in the direction of the plump man's fore head.

'Need I say anymore?' Jack questioned, whilst enjoying himself at the look of horror on the plump man's face. The man just looked at the floor, shuffling his feet. When he eventually looked up he scowled at the Captain, he then turned round and began to push his way through the group, which then quickly followed him.

Jack laughed to himself; he loved it when he got the upper hand (which wasn't very often). Then he turned to Ellen, who was staring at the floor. She hadn't really taken much notice about the conversation that had just taken place. Although she now knew that the stranger was called Jack.

'Are you ok love?' he repeated just as he had before. Ellen looked up and nodded. 'You're not from around here are you?' Jack questioned.

'No… No I'm not' Ellen stuttered.

'Well, where are you from?' he asked, very interested.

'The U.K' Ellen answered.

'Where?' Jack said, sounding very confused; which made Ellen realise what she'd just said.

'Oh – no, I mean England!' She quickly corrected herself.

'Well you don't sound very English…' Jack questioned. 'Well she doesn't sound like Will or Elizabeth… they're English… she has a different accent' he thought.

Ellen raised an eye brow; 'What? I don't sound English? Well what the bloody hell do I sound like then!' she thought, very puzzled.

Jack then looked at what she was wearing; she was in her school uniform; a white (well slightly dirty) shirt, blue tie, black trousers and shoes.

'What the hell are you wearing? You look like a eunique… like… like bloody Will!' Jack said cringing. Ellen looked down at her clothes; now realising she was in her school uniform and began to laugh at his reaction.

'Oh, it's my school uniform.' She said, trying to contain her giggles.

'School… you have to wear those for school?' Jack frowned.

'Yep, we've tried to get rid of 'em but failed,' she replied, shuffling her feet. Jack felt sorry for her and anyone else who had to wear the same, then he remembered he had more questions to ask her, clearing his throat he began to speak;

'So how did you get here and what's your name?' he asked.

'Well my names Ellen – Ellen Tellsing…' she looked at the floor again before continuing; 'and to be honest, I don't know how I got here…' she concluded truthfully. Jack scratched his head, puzzled by her answer. Meanwhile, Ellen wanted to ask Jack a couple of her own questions.

'Jack?' she began.

'Aye, and that's 'Captain' Jack by the way,' he ordered, emphasizing the word Captain.

'Sorry, Captain Jack' she said sarcastically; 'Where am I and what did those men want with me?' she curiously asked.

'You don't know where you are? You're in Tortuga missy, the biggest pirate port in the world!' he proudly said, emphasizing the size by spreading out his arms. He then shrugged and continued; 'And as for those men, they probably would have raped you or sold you off as a wench.'

Ellen's jaw hit the flaw; at the same time she pulled a face in disgust. 'Jack said that last part so casually…' she thought; Jack just laughed at the face she pulled. Shaking her head hoping to get rid of the thoughts of what could have happened to her, she began to talk;

'Well then, how do I know I can trust you?' she asked out of interest. Jack smirked, he new this was coming.

'Well, I just got rid of your followers didn't I? Also I'm a gentleman.' He said which made Ellen raise an eye-brow and then she looked at the floor;

'I guess…' she muttered. When she looked up, she found that the Captain wasn't there, but further down the road; she gasped in shock.

'Hey! Where are you going!' she shouted. Jack stopped and turned round.

'To my ship!' he yelled back, rolling his eyes.

'What about me!' Ellen desperately asked. Jack shrugged;

'Well you could either stay here (seeing the anger on her face at the suggestion he added) or you could come on me ship as a member of the crew. But, you're not wearing those clothes' He sniggered.

'WHAT!' Ellen screeched. 'I'm not wearing a bloody dress either if that's what you think!'

'That's ok, you can borrow some of the crew's clothes instead,' he said beginning to laugh as he started to walk down the road again. Ellen cringed at the thought. Jack stopped, turning around again.

'Oh, by the way!' he shouted, 'you do realise you'll have to do work?'

'Oh great,' Ellen thought sarcastically; but then what else could she do or where else could she go. 'Fine!' she yelled, beginning to run after him.

While she'd been on her little adventure, she hadn't realised she had her MP3 player around her neck until it hit her in the chest as she ran.

'Ow!' she gasped, catching the MP3 player in her hand. 'How did I not notice this before, when I was running from those men?' she thought. 'Maybe because you weren't bothered about anything else but the fact you were running to save your life' her conscience answered. 'Hmmm…' she agreed, pressing the on button; it still worked. 'Oh cool! This will be handy!' she exclaimed with joy.

Meanwhile Jack wondered where she was and turned round again. 'Oi! Hurry up or we might just have to leave without ye!' he barked.

Nodding, Ellen quickly turned the MP3 player off, took it from around her neck and shoved it in her pocket. She then continued to run after Jack.

**Ok, just to let you know, i may not update as often (sorry) you know... being back at school i have homework to do and i already have coursework to catch up on T-T but i will update as soon as possible though, thanks**

Xchibi-pirateX


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's took me so long to update but finally here's the next chapter - it's took me longer too as I have had to split this one up if I had left it, it would have been too long (although 6 is still pretty long T-T) anyways on with the story.**

Xchibi-pirateX

Chapter Five

When Ellen caught up with Jack she decided to walk behind him, which made Jack curious as to why, so he turned around and began walking backwards.

'What's wrong with you? Noticed my authority as Captain already?' he boasted, smiling. Ellen noticed that Jack was pretty big headed and laughed.

'No, I just don't seem to be able to walk next to people very well… I tend to bump into them a lot.' She honestly answered. 'Besides, shouldn't you be concentrating on walking _forwards_?' she said sarcastically.

'I'm Captain Jack Sparrow savvy? It's one of the many things that I'm good at.' He replied quite confidently.

'If you say so…' Ellen agreed and with that Jack turned around only to be confronted by a woman. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a low lying lilac coloured dress.

'Jack Sparrow? I haven't seen you for a while… have you been avoiding me?' the women inquired, sounding sarcastic. Jack looked surprised and disturbed to see her. Beads of sweat began to appear on his forehead, when he cleared his throat and began to speak;

'Amelia, I've been busy love…' he paused to think of what else to say, when the woman named Amelia raised her hand and smacked him around the face.

'Yeah, sure you 'av. Never call me love again or you'll get more then a slap next time!' she scowled and then stomped off; whilst Jack was left rubbing his cheek. Ellen, who had watched the whole thing, was shuddering with laughter, only just bearing to keep quiet.

'Not sure I deserved that…' Jack muttered, looking down at the floor, still rubbing his cheek.

'By the looks of it, that's one thing you're not very good with… women!' Ellen teased, as she erupted in to laughter. Jack turned many shades of red and stormed off.

'O-oh dear, J-Jack's having a sulk' Ellen spluttered, making her laugh even more. So she just followed behind him in stitches.

When they reached the end of the street, the beach and the sea was right in front of them. Ellen stopped, gazing at the view in front of her. Meanwhile Jack had turned right and had carried on walking. He soon realised that she wasn't following him as he couldn't hear her footsteps.

'What the bloody hell has she stopped for!' he moaned, turning round. Ellen was now staring out to sea, so he whistled and then bellowed;

'Oi, come on! You'll see her quite often once you're on me ship!' But then he muttered, 'That's if we ever get there…'

Ellen was in deep thought when the Captain's words reached her. In fact she was so far away in her own little world that he made her jump. She shook her head and began to run as fast as she could; she didn't want to annoy Jack even more.

As they walked along this new street, the harbour was directly in front of them. Ellen could see several ships docked. Jack noticed her looking at them;

'My ship is the best by far!' he informed with a big grin on his face; pointing in the direction of a ship with black sails.

'How's that, it's just a boat?' Ellen asked looking interested. Jack looked at her and frowned.

'By the way its _ship _not boat, there's a difference love.' But then he began to grin; 'my ship's called the Black Pearl and she is the fastest ship in the Caribbean; possibly the whole world!' he bragged. 'Oh I don't know… that's been proved wrong numerous times' Jack's conscience nagged which made him roll his eyes.

'Oh ok' Ellen agreed, noticing Jack's big headedness again. Jack nodded at her approval and then continued.

When they reached the Black Pearl, Ellen couldn't help but stare at its grandness. She didn't think it would be so big and she didn't know what it was but there was something about it that attracted her to it; something dark and mysterious.

'Well I must admit Captain, the Pearl is amazing' she said truthfully.

'I know; that's why she's mine' Jack boasted, grinning from ear to ear. With that he walked onto the Pearl, Ellen following behind. She looked up in amazement and gasped, the mast was so tall. Jack began walking towards the end of the ship, when he called;

'Come on! Let's get you out of that eunuch-y looking clothes, eh?' Ellen nodded whilst glancing at the rest of the ship. She hadn't been on one before; well they just didn't exist in the twenty-first century, apart from in museums and stuff; no one actually used them to sail on. Jack opened the door to a room and showed Ellen inside; she nodded in appreciation and went in.

'Welcome to me cabin!' Jack announced from behind her. He then walked over to a trunk and opened it; while Ellen began to explore the cabin.

There was a huge table in the middle, with numerous maps scattered over it; as well as several rum bottles, _empty _rum bottles. As she looked around, there were various wooden cabinets with many different things in them; including more empty rum bottles.

'I think Jack has a problem…' Ellen considered, frowning as she found more empty bottles on a shelf. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to come face to face with Jack.

'Here you go' Jack said, shoving some clothes and a pair of boots into her arms. 'I thought I'd let you borrow some of my clothes. A young lass such as yourself must look as presentable as possible if you're not going to wear a dress.' He informed.

'Oh…' was Ellen's reply; 'thanks, I guess you are a gentleman after all' she mocked. Jack looked at her offended.

'I told you that earlier… It's surprising how many people hesitate over what I say' he muttered, shuffling his feet, Ellen just laughed.

'Well, is there anything else?' she asked, Jack nodded.

'Yeah, let me show you around me ship' he said with a smile; Ellen nodded and they both left the cabin.

**Sorry again for the late update. Like i say i have chapter 6 ready but i will upload it tomorow as i can't be bothered to check it now. Please review, they are greatly appreciated -**

Xchibi-pirateX


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank **MentalPatient911 **for their comment and support :D. Expect the updating to slow down again as the weekends over... you know the routine and i still have coursework D: i will update soon! **

Xchibi-pirateX

Chapter Six

Jack showed her around above deck first, explaining what things were and sounding quite professional. He asked her questions occasionally which obviously for most she couldn't answer and it made him feel important when he had to explain things to her.

'He's like a bloody teacher asking me questions… There's always something that links back to school,' Ellen's conscience sobbed; 'Although I'm sure he's doing it on purpose 'cus he knows I can't answer...' she thought suspiciously.

Eventually he took her below deck into the galley. When they got down there, there was a man, sleeping on a barrel against the wall. He wore a blue bandanna on his head and had a beard; he wore scruffy looking clothes too. Jack walked over to the man and prodded him on the arm;

'Oi Cotton wake up! ' Jack shouted, the prodding increasing in both speed and power. The man named Cotton jolted awake and looked disapprovingly at his Captain.

'You can go ashore now mate; go enjoy Tortuga… well until the rest of 'em come back anyway' Jack ordered. Cotton nodded with a big grin on his face and hurriedly began up the stairs out of the galley.

'Oh and Mr Cotton, make sure you find that bloody parrot; travelling with you will be hell without it!' Jack bellowed to him. Ellen was looking up the stairs after Cotton, before finally turning back to Jack.

'Jack, why does he need to find a parrot?' Ellen asked, confused.

'He's a mute' Jack replied, but seeing the look of sheer bafflement on her face he continued, 'he had his tongue cut out and he trained the parrot to speak for him; but while we've been here it' buggered off.' Ellen cringed and made lapping movements with her tongue; Jack laughed at her as that was his reaction when he'd found out.

'Well then, this is where we eat and where the food is kept and cooked, well… that's if we had a cook' Jack explained, looking at Ellen expectantly.

'Oh, so that's what my _work _is? So what did your last slave die of?' she snapped sarcastically, realising what he was hinting at. Jack's eyes widened in shock and was completely puzzled by her response.

'Oh…' was all he could think of to say. 'Well you are a woman so it should be your job. Our cook didn't die of anything… it's just the foods bloody awful' his conscience groaned. Jack was too smart to say this allowed; he never argued with women – he never won.

'Well I'm not doing it; besides I can't cook anyway' Ellen said stubbornly, pouting. Jack narrowed his eyes, a smirk appearing on his face.

'Fine, then you'll have to do what the rest of the crew do. You could have had an easy job here.' He persuaded (or at least he tried), spreading out his arms.

'Ohwell!' Ellen sharply replied. There was an eerie silence when Ellen realised that she was still holding the clothes that he had given her. 'Jack, am I changing into these or not; or are they just an accessory?' she questioned.

'Ah, well they could be both' he mocked; Ellen just gave him one of those 'ha ha very funny' looks. Jack cleared his throat; 'Well follow me and I'll show you where you'll be staying.' he instructed positively, walking towards a door at the end of the galley. Ellen followed, still clutching the clothing in her arms. Around half way between where they had just stood and the door there were stairs that led down to another door; Ellen stopped to look.

'Jack, what's down there?' she curiously asked. Jack turned round and quickly walked over to her.

'Nothing, well nothing that'd interest you' he said sternly yet he looked some what nervous. He turned round and began walking towards the other door again, grabbing Ellen's left arm along the way and pulling her along.

'Hey' she whimpered. 'I will find out what's down there, whether it's something crappy or not' she schemed to herself. Jack stopped at the door and began to fumble around in the pockets in his coat.

'Where's the bloody key' he muttered; 'I really should've put this key back on its loop but there's no need now' he groaned, getting more frustrated every second. Meanwhile Ellen just rolled her eyes and sighed; which pressured Jack into wanting to find the key more. At last his right hand felt something cold in one of his inner coat pockets.

'A-ha! Got it, the little bugger!' he shouted triumphantly, shoving the key into the lock. He twisted it and pushed the heavy door open which creaked in the process.

'Here we are; this'll be where you'll be staying.' He said walking in, Ellen walked in behind him. This cabin was smaller then Jack's, but it was still reasonably big and looked pretty similar. In front of her was a big window that overlooked the sea; which made her happy as it was something nice to look at. To her right there was a single bed, and on her left there was a desk and a chair; as well as numerous shelves dotted around the room. She walked over to the bed and dropped the clothes onto it.

'Captain, why do you keep this room locked?' she asked, turning round to Jack who was staring out to sea through the window; when hearing her voice he turned and faced her.

'Ah… well I guess for special people and for women such as yeself' he replied.

'Oh. Well who was in here last?' Ellen continued.

'A lady called Anna-Maria, she was a member of me crew. She left not long ago…' he paused, cringing, 'on a ship I had to give her' he concluded, sounding quite disheartened.

'Oh' Ellen answered, looking at Jack sympathetically; she wanted to ask more about it but decided not to.

'Well then, I'll be leaving you to it; I'll be in me cabin if you need me.' He informed; he then turned around and walked through the door, closing it behind him.

Ellen looked around the room; tapping her thighs as she took in a deep breath; she let it out again making a raspberry noise just as she looked at the pile of clothes on the bed; she split the pile up to see what she had. A pair of three quarter length trousers, Jack had even included a belt for them.

'He is more clever then he looks' she joked, smiling. There were also a pair of brown/beige coloured boots (the same as Jack's). 'Geez… they look huge' she thought allowed. Finally she came to a white shirt (or close to it), lying right in front of her. It looked pretty big and the arms were quite baggy.

'God everything looks so big; I'm not that small… am I?' she asked herself in awe; 'Oh well' she thought, shrugging her shoulders. She yanked her tie over her head and threw it on the bed, followed by her school shirt when suddenly the door burst open. Ellen gasped and turned around.

'Jack! Sod off!' she shrieked.

'Wha – eh?' Jack stammered; stepping backwards at the sudden outburst.

'I'm trying to get dressed you idiot!' Ellen screeched; luckily she had a vest top on underneath her school shirt.

'Oh…' Jack paused, observing the situation before continuing, 'Well I forget to tell you that as the crew are in Tortuga you don't have to do any work yet.'

'So what do I do until they _actually_ come back?' she asked; Jack just looked at her, scratching his head.

'Well I guess you can do what you like as long as you stay on the ship love' he replied; pointing towards the floor with both hands when he said ship. Ellen nodded; Jack turned and went through the door, beginning to close it behind him.

'Oh and Jack' Ellen began; Jack peered around the door, 'Next time, bloody knock!' Jack hesitated, nodded and closed the door. Ellen shook her head in disbelief and then continued to get dressed.

For the remainder of the day Ellen lazed around above deck either staring out to sea, wandering around or listening to her MP3 player; which had resumed its place again around her neck. She was sitting on a crate listening to it (considering it still worked) whilst staring out to sea, occasionally swaying or clicking to the beat; when she felt a hand on her shoulder which made her jump out of her skin. When she looked round Jack was smiling at her; he began to speak so she took the headphones out of her ears.

'Sorry I made you jump love. What's that, some sort of mind controlling pendant?' he inquired; Ellen laughed.

'No, it's an MP3 player' she answered.

'An MP3 player…' Jack repeated.

'Yeah, it plays music' Ellen informed.

'That little thing there, plays music?' he mocked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, that's what I said wasn't it? Here listen' she advised handing him a headphone; he stood there, looking at it. 'You put it in your ear.' Ellen directed putting the other headphone back in her ear; Jack nodded and did the same. His eyes widened and he jumped back; which snatched the headphone out of Ellen's ear and the neck cord pulled her along too. She fell straight into him and they both fell on the floor.

'That's not normal!' Jack yelled quite disturbed; Ellen just fell onto her back and laughed.

'It is if you're from where I'm from' she said, still laughing.

'You don't get things like that from England savvy? Where are you really from?' he requested; Ellen had stopped laughing now and had sat up.

'If I told you, you wouldn't believe me' she answered, looking quite disheartened.

'Try me' Jack coaxed.

'Well…' she sighed; 'I _am_ from England but not from this time' Ellen began; Jack looked confused yet interested. 'I am from the future, I would say by about 2 – 300 years' she concluded. Jack just sat there, with an eyebrow raised, staring at her.

'Is that so; well that's _very_ interesting' he pondered; Ellen looked at him, annoyed and distraught.

'You don't believe me do you?' she moaned.

'I do but it's a hard topic to come by savvy? Nothing personal against you love.' Jack comforted.

At that moment a parrot flew over their heads squawking words that were understandable when talking, laughter and singing came into earshot. Ellen and Jack stood up; there were a bunch of men walking well staggering towards the ship.

'Go to your cabin, stay there and lock the door' Jack ordered, throwing a key to Ellen.

'Why?' Ellen asked, mystified.

'Because to be a woman in the company of pirates is bad enough, but when they are drowned in rum, well it makes things worse.' He clarified; 'Speaking of rum, where's mine...' he muttered to himself.

'Your pirates!' Ellen exclaimed.

'Well yeah, did you think I was a noble man of the king?' Jacked mocked; Ellen just shrugged.

'Well I don't know do I!' Ellen yelled; Jack rolled his eyes and shooed her off.

'I'll wake you in the morning!' he called after her as she ran towards the entrance to the galley and went down the stairs. 'Now, where's my rum?' Jack asked himself, walking towards his cabin.

**Just a quick note: I will update as soon as possible, in the mean time please review, they are greatly appreciated :D **

Xchibi-pirateX


	7. Chapter 7

**Eh? what's this? a new chapter? yayz! well i'm sorry for like the huge delay what is it a month or so? D: i'm so sorry but i was busy with other things death stares school. Well anywayz thanks to **MentalPatient911 **and** Noyesgirl **for all of your support; very much appreciated -. Right ok... on with the story!!**

Xchibi-pirateX

Chapter Seven

Ellen may have gone to her cabin but she didn't go to bed; although it was a bit hard when the ship sounded like there was a party (without the music that is; unless you class a load of drunken pirates singing as music). So she resorted to sitting at the desk doodling on scrap pieces of parchment, staring out to sea or listening to the crew in their drunkenness. She could have listened to her MP3 player but listening to the crew was more fun.

There were many conversations, jokes and songs taking place. She listened to the songs the most as they amused her; so she tried her best to learn them as they were often repeated later, that way she could join in. However, one song she didn't have to learn and she sung along straight away.

'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.'

After it was finished there was a cheer and a roar of laughter from the other side of the door; Ellen laughed too.

'Geez to think that song's around today, well in my time. I've heard that song recently; I wonder where from… a film maybe?' Ellen wondered when she heard a voice from the other side of the door.

'See… I told 'er I'd teach yous lot tha' song; now ye all bloody singin' it' Jack slurred.

'I wonder who he means.' Ellen thought; when a second voice spoke.

'Cap'n, we be out o' rum' he gruffly said.

'Aye, then I will be gettin' s'more' Jack replied cheerily.

'Bloody piss-heads' Ellen scoffed. Moments later there came a continuous thudding sound that ended in a louder one at the end.

'Are ye all right Cap'n?' the voice from before inquired.

'Aye; I seem to have fallen down th' stairs. S'alright though, I landed on me 'ead!' Jack whined, beginning to laugh which set off a tremendous cheer.

'Dumbass; must've been the _forbidden _stairs' Ellen mocked sarcastically. 'So that's what's down there, bloody rum. Boy is Jack going to feel that in the morning' she giggled; with that she yawned and decided to go to bed. So she snatched her boots off and put them at the side of her bed; blew out the lantern that was on the desk and climbed into bed. As she lay there she heard a muffled growling noise (now that the crew had become quieter and she could hear faint snoring) and clutched her stomach. She'd forgotten that she hadn't eaten upon getting there.

'How the hell did I not notice that?' she asked herself; she shrugged and rolled onto her left side, coming face to face with the cabin wall. Her eyes soon felt very heavy and the slight rocking of the ship didn't help; it was quite comforting and relaxing. So it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

xxxx

Ellen awoke the next morning to numerous noises; scratching, knocking and hissing, all coming from the door. She sat up and opened her eyes; she instantly closed them again before slowly re-opening them as the cabin was full of golden sunlight. Ellen yawned and stretched her arms when she heard a voice from the door.

'Are you up yet lassie?' the voice whispered; Ellen realised that it was Jack.

'Hmmm' Ellen replied sleepily. 'Bugger off Jack' she thought, glaring at the door; she hated getting up.

'So ye are up then; come on we've already set sail!' Jack hissed. Ellen was combing her fingers through her hair whilst looking out to sea upon hearing they'd set sail.

'So we have…' Ellen answered drowsily; considering Tortuga was slowly shrinking into the distance. So she stopped combing her hair and dangled her feet over the edge of the bed and leaned over for her boots; finding them she pulled them on. Ellen stood up and ruffled her clothes as they were slightly crumpled from sleeping in them. She then re-did her hair in a pony tail (well as best as she could) before staggering sleepily towards the desk. She grabbed the key that lay on it and walked over to the door.

When Ellen had unlocked the door and opened it Jack was leaning against the wall, rubbing his head. When he saw her he stood up straight (well as best as Jack can be).

''bout bloody time too' Jack snarled although not nastily. Ellen just ignored him; walked through the door and locked it behind her. As she turned around she could see numerous people (well men) sleeping in the galley.

'Jack, how is the ship sailing when the crew are down here?' Ellen inquired; Jack smiled.

'Ah that's where your wrong love; not all of me crew are down here, a couple are above deck.' Jack informed; 'You don't always need many people to sail a ship, so long as you are an experienced pirate or sailor then you're fine, savvy?' Jack added seeing a puzzled look on Ellen's face; although she was still confused as to how that was possible but she couldn't be bothered to ask further. Jack began rubbing his head again which Ellen noticed.

'So did ones self have fun last night?' Ellen mocked; Jack looked at her and put on a pained smile.

'Yeah… had a laugh and a bit o' rum… the usual' he replied wincing as his head stung with pain again as thoughts of the previous night flooded back to him; Ellen raised an eye brow.

'I see. So you're all fit and well after the visit to the bottom of the stairs?' Ellen asked sarcastically. Jack blushed and looked at the floor rubbing the right side of his head. 'Maybe my humour was a bit harsh…' Ellen thought. When Jack eventually looked up at her he smiled.

'Well then; best be getting ready for your introduction' he announced; rubbing his hands together. Ellen had begun to daydream in Jack's silence so this sudden outburst made her jump.

'Sorry Jack what did you – Wait a minute; what introduction?!' Ellen questioned in surprise.

'The one to the crew love' Jack sarcastically answered.

'Oh… that introduction' Ellen remembered; Jack mimicked the 'oh' but stopped when Ellen began death staring him.

'So then, if you'd be so kind as to go above deck to the helm, I'll get these lazy gits up and introduce you.' Jack ordered. Ellen nodded and began to walk, well attempt the obstacle course of sleeping bodies; when she stopped and turned around.

'Ermmm… Jack?'

'Aye'

'Well… Ermmm… Where's the helm?' she queried; Jack rolled his eyes.

'Where you _steer_ the ship' Jack snapped sarcastically.

'Oh… Oh yeah!' Ellen remembered rubbing the back of her neck. She then turned around and continued with the obstacle course; leaving the galley eventually at the end. Jack stood and shook his head in disbelief.

'You know… Maybe that girl is from the future' Jack thought to himself; 'After all it would make sense; but then again how do you know for sure…' Jack's conscience argued; he just shrugged his shoulders as he looked around the galley at his sleeping crew and frowned.

When Ellen walked out on deck, the mid-day sun felt warm on her face, as a soft breeze ruffled her clothes and hair. She looked both to her left and right; the Pearl was now surrounded by ocean. No islands or land of any sort could be seen; just sea, sea and more sea.

'You know, I could get used to this; it's a bit like a holiday on a cruise ship... Just more out in the ocean' Ellen hoped; walking towards the stairs to the helm. As she began to climb them she heard a voice; it was Jack.

'Get up ye lazy gits! I want movement, MOVEMENT!!' He frightfully bellowed; making Ellen jump.

'Jee-sus! If they're not awake now then, well… they must be dead!' She scoffed.

When Ellen reached the top of the stairs she paused and gasped; a man with grey hair and beard stood at the wheel. When he looked over and saw her; his eyes widened and he took a drink from a small flask.

'What in Mary mother of God are ye doing here lassie? Who are ye?' The man asked in shock. Ellen just looked at him; opening her mouth to speak but then closing it again as her mind went blank of what to say.

After an eerie silence a scuffle of footsteps could be heard below; Ellen peered over the railing. The crew were now on deck and Jack was at the bottom of the stairs. She snatched herself back, away from the railin as she wanted to avoid the eye of the crew for as long as possible.

'Cap'n what's th' problem?' a tall scrawny looking pirate asked.

'Nothing to worry about mate; just stay here a moment, savvy?' Jack ordered beginning to climb the stairs; the other pirate looked down to a smaller one who grunted and rolled his eyes. When Jack reached the top of the stairs he walked over to Ellen's side.

'Ah Mr Gibbs; I see you've already met young Ellen' Jack informed; seeing the confused look on Gibbs face.

'E-Ellen?' Gibbs repeated.

'Aye; are ye going deaf man in your _old_ age?' Jack asked sarcastically; raising an eye brow. Gibbs shook his head and gestured his hand for Jack to come over; to which Jack obliged, leaving Ellen feeling slightly secluded.

'Cap'n, when and how did she get here and why?' Gibbs questioned.

'Yesterday, I brought her here and because she has no where else to go.' Jack replied; Gibbs scratched his head in bafflement.

'Cap'n, how many times do I have to tell ye? It's bad luck to-'Gibbs began.

'To bring a woman on board; yes Gibbs I know, you've told me thousands of times ye superstitious git.' Jack finished for him; patting him on the back. Gibbs just nodded in agreement and chuckled.

'Besides Ellen here is now a member of the crew' Jack explained looking at her and smiling. 'Although she doesn't know much about sailing' he muttered. Gibbs looked slightly puzzled again but shook it off and looked at Ellen; stepping towards her.

'Well then; I be Joshermee Gibbs; first mate here on the Black Pearl. I'll keep an eye out for ye missy during your stay; making sure no trouble comes to ye.' He introduced; holding out his right hand. Ellen looked at his grubby hand and hesitantly took it in her own right hand.

'Ellen Tellsing from England and now your newest member of the Black Pearl.' She smiled; shaking their hands. Jack clapped in approval which made him receive looks of annoyance from both Ellen and Gibbs.

'My bad' he admitted, holding his hands up in surrender making Gibbs and Ellen laugh.

'Well then; we've started this introduction so let's finish it!' Jack proposed.

'Aye' Gibbs replied; Ellen nodded. Jack walked over to the railing and leaned on it; looking down at the crew.

'Oi you lot! I've got someone I'd like ye to meet' Jack announced. He then turned to face Ellen and waved her over. She really wanted to kill him right now for making her do this; she gulped and slowly walked to the side next to where Jack stood.

The crew gaped up at the new stranger alongside their captain; Gibbs also appeared on Jack's other side.

'This is Ellen Tellsing' he said; pointing to her and making her feel embarrassed. 'She has joined us on the Pearl as a member of the crew. 'Jack informed; Ellen shuffled uncomfortably as she began to turn many shades of red when she felt a sharp pain in her side.

'Ow!' She hissed looking at Jack who had just nudged her with his elbow.

'Well say something.' Jack whispered; Ellen looked down at the crew and put on a fake smile.

'Ermmm… Hello' She addressed; slowly lifting her left arm and waving. The crew burst into murmurs; looking from one to the other. Jack rolled his eyes and continued.

'If any of ye thinks about or does lay a finger on her in harm or scally-wagginess then I will personally throw you off the ship' Jack glared. 'Now to work!'

'Aye!' the crew shouted in reply as they began to disperse to their jobs, well all but one; he was small and had no hair.

'Ermmm… Cap'n do we have a heading?' He asked.

'Aye' Gibbs chirped in; after all it was his shift at the helm.

'Ah' Jack replied; pulling out a compass from inside his coat. He opened the lid of the compass and it's needle began to spin round at quite a fast speed.

'What the hell? That's no normal compass… I think it's broke' Ellen claimed to herself as she peered over Jack's arm at it. The arrow came to an abrupt stop and Jack pointed in the same direction.

'Set sail in a general... that way direction' Jack ordered; whilst Ellen, Gibbs and the small man looked in the same direction.

They were still staring when Jack snapped the compass shut which pulled them from their trance.

'Come on now, tuite sweet' Jack growled placing the compass back in his coat before walking down the stairs. Gibbs returned to the helm and the other man scuttled off; Ellen followed Jack.

'Jack… That compass it's broke isn't it? I mean, it doesn't even point north' Ellen questioned; Jack stopped and turned on his heel.

'Ah but that's where your wrong love' he began; retrieving the compass once again from his coat, opening it and holding it in front of her. 'This compass is unique' he finished; Ellen raised an eye-brow.

'So… is that unique as in broke?' Ellen scoffed; Jack rolled his eyes and then looked at her offended.

'Why does everyone say that?' Jack pouted jokingly. 'No, no, no; this compass points to where ever it is that you want most' Jack informed.

'Yeah _sure_, so it's a _magical _compass? ' Ellen replied sarcastically.

'No more magical then you _supposedly _being from the future love.' Jack frowned. Ellen sighed, he had a point; she couldn't prove she was from the future, well not with strong evidence anyway.

'Well then what would it be that you want most then Captain Sparrow?' Ellen inquired.

'Well I can't be telling you just yet, savvy?' Jack replied amused as she rolled her eyes. With that Jack turned away and walked in the direction of the galley. Ellen looked around the ship; it was teaming with life from both the crew and what seemed to be the ship itself. She was day dreaming in the peacefulness when the word job kept ringing through her mind.

'Wait… aren't I supposed to be doing something?' She thought; looking towards Jack who was nearing the stairs to the galley.

'Hey Jack! What do you want me to do?' Ellen asked. Jack paused for a moment, then lifting his first finger in the air signalling her to wait before hurrying down the stairs. Ellen folded her arms impatiently and looked out to sea. She was once again day dreaming when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around to come face to face with Jack who shoved a mop into her hands and nudged a wooden bucket full of water in her direction with his foot. Ellen looked at the mop, to the bucket and then to Jack with her mouth open in shock.

'I want ye to swab the deck and clean anything else that needs it, savvy?' Jack smirked.

'What?!' Ellen paused to look around the deck; it was pretty filthy. 'All of it?!' She screeched; Jack nodded.

'All of it; every inch love. I told you that if you were to stay here you'd have to work' Jack sniggered.

'So you give me the crappiest job ever! Why couldn't I be lookout or something?! A girl shouldn't have to do this sort of thing!' Ellen snarled; Jack sighed.

'One; everyone who is new starts with this job, even I did. Two; to be a lookout you need to be a skilled and experienced sailor and three everyone is treated equally on my ship; that includes both men and women.' Jack informed; counting the answers off on his fingers as he spoke.

'He's trying to wind me up; well two can play at that game' Ellen schemed to herself. 'Well then; I'm not qualified to do this' Ellen sneered throwing the mop on the floor. Jack tutted and picked it up. 'Anyway, why can't you do it?' Ellen growled.

'I'm the captain and besides; no one needs qualifications to do this job, anyone can do it even a bloody monkey. Besides as I am captain I can choose who does what job, savvy?' Jack enforced; placing the mop back into Ellen's hands before turning away. Ellen groaned in frustration and slammed the mop into the bucket making the contents splash all over her.

'Awww crap!' Ellen yelled as she tried to wipe herself down; cursing more as she did. Then she remembered that she still hadn't eaten.

'Oh and Jack?' Ellen began sweetly, 'I'm still hungry!!' she snapped.

With in several seconds an apple flew through the air from the galley; luckily Ellen saw it and caught it, if not it would have probably hit her in the face. 'Thanks…' Ellen grumbled. 'Trying to kill me now eh?' Ellen accused; rubbing the apple on her shirt and taking a bite.When she had finished it off, she threw the core into the sea.

'Well done Ellen; next time keep your mouth shut, you could've got away without doing anything' She scolded herself; before beginning the grueling task of her new job.

**Hi! well i hope you liked that chapter. I am in the process of writing eight but hell knows when it will be finished but i will update as soon as possible. So don't abandon me and please make sure you review as all comments are appreciated -**

Xchibi-pirateX


End file.
